A new Love
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: Theres a new girl in Forks and Bella thinks shes perfect for Jacob, but what will happen when he finds out her dark secret...rated T just in case
1. A new Love

**Authors note: hi i hope you enjoy this story, its my first ever fanfic so plz be patient, im going to try to update every week if i can and im not sure how long it will be.**

**Summary: Theres a new girl in Forks and Bella thinks she is just right for Jacob, but what will happen when he finds out her dark secret.**

**If you guys have any suggestion plz tell me and i might b able to put them in, i do have a sort of plan, well ok i know how i want it to turn out but you'll have to wait and see xxx**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

The sky was bleak in Forks, life was just awakening, ready for a new day. Edward Cullen was waiting for his love Bella Swan. Because he was a vampire he never had to sleep or wash so he was always outside Bella's house early. The front door slowly opened and she stumbled out carrying her bag. She saw Edward and smiled, he pulled her into a hug and they shared a passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled apart and Edward opened the car door to allow Bella to get in. He shut the door after her and was in the drivers seat in the blink of an eye. They drove silently to school. Edward opened the door for Bella and they walked over to the rest of the Cullens. Alice bounded forward and embraced Bella in a hug.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, pulling away from Bella. Jasper walked over to Alice and began to hold her hand, staring at Bella. Emment soon joined them and lifted Bella into a hug and spun her round. He put her down and after a moment of swaying she was fine. Rosalie was the last to join them, staying beside Emmet and not looking at Bella. Bella said goodbye to the Cullens, Jacob needed to talk to her. She walked to the other side of the car park where Jacob was leaning against the tree.

"Hey Bella." he said, smiling.

"Hey Jake." she replied as he pulled her into a hug. She seemed to be getting a lot of hugs lately.

"Listen," he said, "You and Charlie are invited to a barbecue at mine. Billy said he wouldn't take no for an answer from you. Charlies already said yes."

"Yeah sure." Bella and Jacob were walking across the car park now. A girl about Bella's age bumbed into Jacob, she mumbled sorry and carried on walking.

"Whos that?" Jacob asked.

"Dunno haven't seen her before." The new girl had silky, long black hair and, from what Bella had seen, bright blue eyes. She walked fast and kept her eyes down. Jacob watched her go, then spotted something the girl had dropped. He picked up a silver charm bracelet.

"I'd better go give her this." Jacob told Bella and he was off after her. 'He soo likes her' Bella thought. She would get to know her and then invite her and Jacob over for some match-making. Its the least she could do for him.

Jacob ran after the girl, he was pretty fast and caught up with the girl easily.

"You dropped this." he said holding the bracelet out. Slowly she reached for the bracelet, she was watching his face, almost like she was examining him. He smiled at her and she copied. As she took her bracelet their hands touched and she looked down at her feet. Jacob could not tell if she was blushing or not but he knew he was.

"Thank you." she whispered. She turned to walk away but Jacob stopped her.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Alexandra." she replied, "but my friends call me Alex."

"Are you new here Alex?" she nodded in reply. "Well if you want you can come to a barbecue tonight, get to knw some locals. Although none of them come here."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm gonna need to catch up on work, I've been out of school for a while."

"Maybe another time then?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said, Jacob flashed her a smile and she looked at her feet again. She mumbled goodbye and left Jacob standing there lost for words, this was the second time he was mesmorized by a girls beauty and he was falling head over heels for this stranger...

* * *

**Soo wot did u think xxx plz review and im going to try to add the next chapter today, possibly 2morra but i am at school so homework may prevent me from updating**

**xxxx**


	2. Matchmaking

**Heres chapter two as promised...sorry the last one was so short but i wanted to have a familiar setting and characters before adding mine...not sure if im going to have Jacob and Alex together in the next chapter or wait a little bit longer so you can get to know her a bit more and as for that dark secret...well that will come out near the end or possibly the middle  
oh and because i forgot in the last chapter**

**Diclaimer: Sadly i do not own anything Twilight...the only thing i do own is Alex  
and i wrote this for my friends Sophie and Jemma ho r like my sisters and may crop up in this story (i will point them out) Although they dont know it yet**

**Now onto the story **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Bella and Edward were sitting at the back of their English class, Bella looked bored. They were supposed to be watching MacBeth, but many students were having whispered conversations. Then the classroom door opened and the girl from that morning walked into the class, a note in her hand. Bella, who was slouched in her seat, sat up. There was a spare seat next to Bella, hopefully this could be her chance to match-make. The girl handed her note to the teacher and he nodded towards the back of the class she said something else and he nodded again. She shouldered her bag and made her way to the empty seat beside Bella. She sat down without a glance at Bella.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." Bella whispered.

"Alex." she whispered back. "First time in Forks."

"I know the feeling, I'v been here for about a year. If you want I can show you around the school."

"Oh really thanks, that'll be a big help." Bella smiled. 'One step closer' Bella thought. Alex sat with the Cullens and Bella at lunch, she talked to Bella the most and seemed suspicious of them. After a quick lunch Bella took Alex on a tour of the school.

"Bella who was the boy you were with this morning?"

"That was Jacob."

"Does he not go here."

"No he goes to the school on the reserve, but if you want to meet him theres a barbecue over there tonight, you can come as my guest."

"Yeah ok then, homework can wait a day." Bella smiled again, she could tell Alex liked Jacob. She hoped they would be a perfect couple. Bella asked Alex if she could drive her home. Alex said she would come back after she'd changed. Bella went straight to her room and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of converse. Charlie was in the kitchen pulling out packs of beer to take to Billys.

"Charlie, a friend of mine is coming to the barbecue with us, she should be here soon."

"Really which one?" he asked as he shut the fridge door.

"Alex, shes knew to the school and I think she likes Jacob." Just then there was a knock at the door. "That'll be her."

Bella opened the door to reveal Alex, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a low cut black top and a pair of slip on shoes. She had curled her hair and put a shiny lip gloss on.

"Come in Alex." Bella moved to the left to allow Alex to come in. "This is Charlie."

Charlie had come out of the kitchen and shook Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you Alex."

"Nice to meet you too Charlie."

"Well come one we'd better go, dont want to be late." Charlie led the way to a battered, orange pick-up truck. Charlie was in the drivers side, then Bella and Alex. Bella told Alex about Billy and the Quileute tribe. Alex seemed intrigued by the stories and took great interest in them. Then Bella began to talk about Jacob, Alex didnt seem embarrased but again intriged. Charlie pulled up onto grass and Alex saw Jacob standing with a group of lads about his age. Alex slid out of the pick-up truck gracefully and followed Bella over to the group of lads. Jacob turned and froze as he saw Alex. He thought she looked stunning.

"Hey guys this is Alex, shes new to Forks. Hope you dont mind me bringing her."

"Of course not." one of Jacobs friends stepped forward, he was very muscular. "Quil." he said extending his hand. Alex shook his hand and he told her the names of Jacobs other friends. In the group of teenagers there was Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Sam(the oldest). Quil told Alex different tales while the barbecue burned. Eventually the food was cooked and they all tucked in. Jacob was scared to talk to Alex, but he finally plucked up the courage once Quil had stopped hogging her.

"Hey Alex you decided to come then." he said smiling.

"Yeah Bella managed to persuade me to leave the homework, i can do it later."

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Jacob asked.

"Alabama, rainiest country in the USA." Jacob and Alex talked for what felt like hours. Bella and Charlie needed to leave but Jacob said he would drive her home. They were in Billy's old pick-up truck, the journey was silent, not an uncomfortable silence, a peacefull calming silence. Alex lived just on the outskirts of Forks, in a small house. Jacob opened the door for Alex and she got out.

"Well, I'll see you later Jacob." Alex turned to go up the path but Jacob grabbed her elbow and gently turned her around.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ermm nothing I think."

"Well do you want to go to the cinema with me?"

"Yeah sure, what are we going to see?"

"I was thinking Bloodbath 2, but if you dont want to."

"No that sounds good. What time are we going?"

"I will pick you up at about seven."

"Sounds great see you then." Alex turned and walked into her front door. Jacob sighed with relief, he was going on a date with Alex the stranger he fell in love with...

* * *

**soo what did you guys think of chapter two plz plz plz review i need to know you ppls r liking it and i will take suggestions into consideration**

**and Thanks for reading it soo far xxx**


	3. The Date

**hiii here is chapter 3,,,i dunno wot it is but i keep having loads of inspiration **

**and Izzy and Zak are my own creations and are at the request of Ben and Isobel...there are a few new characters in this because a few school friends wanted to be in so i was kind and decided to add them all in**

**And a big thnx 2 my first EVER reviewers, 96 and babygurly1944 i love u both xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Enjoy xxxx**

Jacob was ready at six o'clock, an hour before he needed to pick Alex up. He was pacing in the room, Billy sat in his wheelchair watching his son.

"Jacob stop pacing you'll be fine." Jacob turned quickly to face the door, Bella was leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked suprised.

"Came to see how you were...and Billy called and told me you were wearing a hole into the carpet." Jacob turned to face his father who wheeled himself out of the room laughing to himself. "You nervous?"

"No not all!" he said sarcastically, he went into the bathroom and checked that he looked ok.

"You look fine Jacob, she's gonna love you." Bella had come into the living and had shut the front door behind her.

"Hopefully." he muttered.

"Look do you want me to call her, its just after six she might be ready and you can go to meet her early."

"Really, thanks Bella i would appreciate that." Bella pulled her phone out and found Alex's number, it rang a few times before Alex picked up. Bella had put it on speaker.

"Hello." came Alex's voice from the phone.

"Hey Alex its Bella, look i was just wondering if you were ready?"

"Yeah, i'm just waiting for Jacob, why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason, well i hope you have a good time tonight. Bye."

"Thanks, i will and i'll tell you about tomorrow. Bye." Bella hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"There you can go pick her up." Jacob looked more nervous.

"I...i...i dunno.. i should wait...a little bit." Jacob stuttered.

"Just go." Bella insisted, pushing him towards the door. "And anyway you can drop me off before you go."

They headed to the old pick-up truck and Jacob drived slowly to Bella's. He mumbled goodbye and she said goodluck. Then even slower he drove to Alex's, he pulled up on the drive and waited a few minutes before he plucked up the courage to get out. He walked up the winding gravel path to her house. He knocked on the front door and only waited a few seconds for it to open, almost like she was expecting him.

"Hey Jacob come in a minute." Jacob followed her into a short hall, he shut the door behind him. The hall was plainly decorated with only a hat stand. There were two doors leading off the hall and a staircase at the end of the hall. They went into the first door on the left into a large living/dining room. There was a large flat-screen tv and brown fabric and leather corner sofa, and a coffee table. The table was made of oak and had six tables round it. Alex motioned for Jacob to sit on the sofa. She disappeared into a room at the back of the house and emerged with a denim bag. She sat beside Jacob on the sofa.

"When does the movie start?" Alex asked.

"About half-seven. Afterwards do you want to go out for a meal." Jacob hoped she would, he had the perfect place in mind. It was a cute little restaurant called The Godfather, it was an Italien. Alex considered for a few moment.

"Yeah sure, I'd be eating on my own anyway." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Shall we go it's quarter to seven." Jacob nodded and they headed out to the pick-up. Jacob opened the door for Alex and she slid into the passenger seat. Jacob pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

"So is it just you in the house?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah for now, i do have three sisters and two brothers but I'm not sure if they are moving out here. I only came here to go to the high school."

"Oh rite where are your parents?"

"My mam died giving birth to me, and i have no idea where my dad is."

"Oh sorry." he mumbled.

"It's fine, you didn't know. Feel privalleged, I dont normally tell people."

"Why not?"

"Its not really a topic of conversation i enjoy too much, i dont mind now and again when i first meet someone."

"Oh right sorry."

"its fine again, you needed to know."

"Why do i need to know?"

"Just incase." Alex smiled as they pulled up in the cinema car park. They headed into the cinema and Jacob bought the tickets. Alex treated Jacob to popcorn, a bag of jelly babies and a large soda. They made there way to there seats which were at the very front. The movie started just after they had taken their seats, Jacob and Alex were both picking at the popcorn. Alex had her hand in the box and Jacob, not looking, put his hand in and brushed Alex's. He looked at her anad she blushed, pulling her hand out and turning to face the big screen. Half-way through the movie Jacob yawned and stretched up into the air, then gently put his arm round Alex. Alex smiled, he was using 'guy moves' on her, she hope this meant he liked her. Instead of moving away or pulling his arm off her shoulders, she snuggled in. It was Jacobs turn to smile. The movie finished at about nine, Alex and Jacob came out of the screen arm in arm.

"Hey Jacob." came a voice from behind.

"Hey Izzy, Zak." Izzy she was so small! From the corner of her eye Alex could see Jacob grinning at the expression on her face. She snapped her mouth shut. Izzy was short and skinny but not that awful skinny were you can see every bone in her body but nice skinny. Jacob laughed and ruffled Izzy's hair with a massive hand which she immediately slapped away, scowling up at him with large, soulful jade green eyes.  
"Yup," Jacob chuckled " Izzy is practically a medical midget, she's that small." Izzy's eyes narrowed as she playfully punched his arm.  
"Hey! I'm not small I'm fun-sized!" Izzy instantly went back to desperately trying to flatten her hair that Jacob had made even more impossible. Izzy's short glossy auburn hair stuck out at odd angles giving her the appearance of being constantly electrocuted, Jacobs friendly gesture had made it even more static till it was practically a halo around her small head. It reminded Alex of that Cullen chick, Alice Cullen except hers was a stylish kind of mess. Izzy on the other hand was funnier, Alex liked her and felt more confident around her (Isobel actually wrote this not me, but i liked it more than my description so i used it). The boy Zak, couldn't have been any different, he was taller than Jacob, a lot taller with short brown hair and extremely muscly. He had a protective auror around him, especialy around Izzy. Alex could tell he would protect her with his life. They knew Jacob, obviously. Alex just laughed, but fely jealously at how well they got on, she wished Jacob would be like that with her one day.

"Hi I'm Izzy." Izzy thrust her hand forward which Alex took, still laughing.

"Alex." she replied shaking her hand.

"This is Panda." Izzy said pointing to who I knew was Zak. He scowled at Izzy, who was smiling inoccently.

"I'm Zak," he said still scowling. "This is Fuzzy." He was pointing at Izzy I laughed as she whacked him round the head, which she only just managed to reach at a jump.

"Well listen guys we gotta go, but I'll see yous tomorrow." Jacob and Alex walked away laughing. That was the most fun Alex has had in years. They walked arm in arm to The Godfather and Jacob asked for a table for two. The waiter asked if they wanted a table on the balcony, they of course said yes. They were the only people on the balcony. 'Perfect for a romantic dinner' Jacob thought. The waiter took their drink orders and left them to decide what to eat. Jaacob was watching Alex as opposed to the menu. She was biting her lip, her choosing face Jacob guessed. She put the menu down and Jacob copied.

"So whnat are you having?" Jacob asked Alex.

"A make your own pizza, you?"

"Same." Jacob had only decided that at the last second, he hadnt even looked at the menu. The waiter came back and they placed their orders.

"So Jacob you know all about me, time for you to talk and me to listen." Jacob told Alex all about his life, only stopping to eat his meal when it came. He talked for ages and he had to stop when he realized it was going on half-eleven. They had a right laugh in the car on the way home, Alex was so relaxed and was having the time of her life. She never wanted this date to stop. When they pulled up outside her house Alex was reluctant to get out the truck. They stood outside her door for a while, hand in hand.

"I had a really good time tonight." Alex said.

"So did I." They were standing very close to each other.

"We should do it again some time." Alex's breathing was heavy, Jacob put is hand under chin and pulled her head up. They were so close now, there lips almost touching.

Then...

**Mwhahah i am evil,,,wots gonna happen eh?**

**u'll have 2 wait and find out**

**plz review**

**xxxxx**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

The door opened with a bang, Jacob and Alex jumped and moved away from each other.

"Where have you been Alex?" Alex knew the voice immediately, Jacob did not. In the doorway was a boy a few years older than Alex, he was just taller than Alex and had short brown hair. He was glaring at Jacob, Alex stepped in front of him.

"Gregoriopp(silent p's, don't ask my friend is a bit weird and wanted 2 p's on the end), what are you doing here?"

"We decided to come but you were out. Jeffery let us in." Alex scowled, she would have to have words with Jeffory.

"Is the whole family here?"

"Yes," he looked at Jacob again, "We have things to discuss, you seem to have run amok while we've been away." Gregoriopp(silent p's(sorry!)) went into the house, Alex turned to face Jacob.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" Alex headed into the house before Jacob could say goodbye, she was in trouble now. Alex walked into the living room, not looking at the rest of her family. She heard Jacob's pick-up truck pull away and speed off down the road. Then she looked up. Her family were gathered on the corner sofa. There was Gregoriopp(silent p's) who was pacing in front of the sofa and the oldest of the family, he was fun loving and had a weird habit, he collected squirells which came from his fear of trees. By collecting squirells he thought he was saving them, non of the family ever questioned his ways, but because he was head of the family he had to be harsh when necessary. Then there was Carmen, second oldest, she had shoulder-length, silky straight red hair with black streaks. Her face was heart-shaped, and her golden eyes were almond shaped. She was tall and slim, and very elegant and gracefull, with a bubbly personality. The third oldest, was Lilliana, she seemed like a queen, high and regal, with a strange air of mystery about her, and her beauty couldn't help but add mystery to her. She had an ethereal grace that was breathtaking. Her pale, flawless skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light, with what looked like a natural rose blush, brushed over her porclein face. This enchanting face was framed by hair the colour of raven's wings and cascading like a waterfall down her back,each curl falling to her hips and yet this was no more striking than her eyes, which were like sapphires set symmetrically into her almost colourless face, brimming, to the point of overflowing, with peace, wisdom and compassion. Her eyebrows arched over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her danity nose. Her figure, slender and pale like a delicate ornament and seemingly as fragile, also looked to be light as a feather. Her eyes held a distant, dreamy look within them, yet seemed to scan her surroundings with purpose. Whenever her eyes met those of another they held within them an eerily knowing look as though she could see right into their mind and knew exactly what they were thinking...Her perfect, blood-red, lips curved into a smile. Her beauty was both unnatural and breathtaking – a nightmare in motion, yet poetry personified. Then, fourth oldest, was Rider, he was about the same height as Lilliana and extremely strong, but not as strong as Alex. He had short brown hair. Then last but not least was Destiny, fifth oldest. She was slightly taller than Alex, and had silky smooth brown hair. All of her family were beautiful, but that did come with being a vampire, some had special powers. Lilliana had total mind control over anyone, Carmen was the fastest EVER vampire, Rider could move objects and people with his mind and Alex could project a false image so humans, vampires and wolves couldn't see her for what she was, and she could project it further and protect her family. Destiny and Gregoriopp(silent p's) hadnt shown any signs of special powers, but mabye they hadn'y un-earthed them yet. They were all watching Alex, looks of disgust on there face at the smell of Jacob clinging to her clothes.

"Alex, who was that boy you were with?" Carmen asked harshly, standing up elegantly and walked gracefully over to Alex.

"Just a friend I met on the first day of school, we went to the cinema." The whole family were standing, she knew what was coming.

"Well you'll just have to stop being friends." Lilliana said, Alex was horrorstruck.

"No way!" she screamed at her family. Then it was Destiny's turn to speak,

"You can't be with him, when he finds out what you are he won't want to be friends."

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU KNOW THAT, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM!" Alex screamed, close to tears.

"Trust us he will have been brought up to hate vampires." That was the finall straw for Alex, she stormed out of the room pushing passed Rider, the only one who had said nothing.

Using her vampire speed she was in her room in seconds, door locked. She lay on her bed sobbing her heart out, but she devised a plan. She would sneak out, because of her power she could easily hide Jacobs smell from her family, she would have done that if she had of known they would be there. She moved a lot of her stuff in front of the door so that non of her family could get it, even with their vampire strength. Then carefully she jumped out of her window and landed catlike several feet away from the house, using the cover of dark she ran into the forest behind her house. She took care to take a while to get to Jacobs, it would seem weird if she'd got there not ten minutes after he'd left. While she was walking through the quiet forest she had a moment to think. She knew Jacob was a werewolf, the smell wasnt hard to miss but she had gotten used to it, and she got on so well with him. She had never felt so comfortable in anyones pressence, not even her own family. She would stay with Jacob, even if her family hated it. And if he told her he was a werewolf, then she would tell him she was a vampire and if he hated her for it, at least she would know where his heart lay. She thought it would be best to call Bella to find out where Jacob lived even though she could follow his scent.

"Hello." Bella sounded sleepy.

"Hey Bella i was just wondering where Jacobs house was?" she mumbled the adress and how to get there then said goodbye and hung up, not wanting to be disturbed from sleep any longer. Alex walked for about five minutes and came out of the woods beside Jacobs house. She stood for a few moments then went to his bedroom window. There were no lights on so she tapped gently on his bedroom window. There was movement behind the closed cutains and a light went on, Jacob pulled back the curtains and saw Alex. He pulled up his window and whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"*sigh* i had an argument with my family so i snook out, and came here. Sorry to leave you suddenly but my family hate it when i make new friends without their approval." She sighed again.

"Come in." He moved to open the front door but she hopped through the open window. Jacobs room was small but Alex was looking at that, she was watching Jacob check the hallway to make dure Billy hadnt woken up. He shut the door behind him and motioned for Alex to sit on the bed. She sat down slowly, watching Jacob the whole time. "And its fine, i could tell he was angry, i didnt want to get you into any more trouble."

"Thanks." Alex scanned Jacob's room. "I like your room."

"Its ok." he replied, "Bit small."

"I'd call it cosy." Alex said and Jacob turned to the wall while he blushed, which in turn made Alex blush.

"So, are you going back tonight?" Jacob asked as he turned to face Alex again.

"Dunno," she replied, leaning back on the bed. "I've got no where to go so i probably will."

"You could always sleep here." Jacob suggested. Alex looked round the small room, then stated the obvious.

"Where? Theres no other bed."

"I could sleep on the floor."

"You wouldnt mind?"

"Not at all."

"Well..." Alex debated with herself, then finally deciding. "Ok then, if your ok with that."

"Yeah," he said leaning back against the wall too so he was level with Alex. "Course i am."

Alex smiled and curled her legs up. "So what did your dad say when you turned up?"

"He was asleep so i snuck in, hopefully he went to sleep a long time ago and i wont get wrong."

"Yeah if i had've known they were there i would have said goodbye before we got to the door. We never did get to say goodbye properly."

"No we didn't." Jacob said. They leant in closer, staring into each others eyes. Alex tiltled her head slightly and Jacob put his hand on her neck, pulling her in. Alex shut her eyes as their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled apart, and Jacob put his arm round Alex. She placed her head on his shoulder. "You know, i dont think i've ever met anyone like you before."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, I've never felt drawn to another person like this before. Theres something about you Alex, and i cant quite put my finger on it."

Alex smiled again, hopefully he would know one day. They sat like that for a while, then slowly they drifted off to sleep...

* * *

The next morning Alex awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, for a moment she wondered where she was. Then the night before came flooding back into her memory. She pushed herself off the bed, she noticed Jacob wasnt there. They had been lying on top of the covers, then she heard movement outside the door. She froze, unsure of who it was. The door handle went down and the door slowly opened to reveal Jacob carrying a plate of toast. He shut the door behind him and put the plate on the bed beside Alex.

"Thanks." she mumbled and grabbed a piece of toast. She felt weaker, she knew she would have to go hunting soon. He sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I've only just woken up. How long have you been up?"

"A while, i had to shake my dad off. He went to see Charlie but before he went he wanted too make sure I had some breakfast, so once he left i made enough toast for us both." Alex only had one slice, she wasnt keen on human food but it was the best way she could blend into human school. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really." she wasnt exactly lying, she did feel a little down, nothing a little animal blood couldnt fix. "Can you drive me part of the way home."

"Yeah of course, just tell me when you want to be dropped off." Jacob put the plate on the bench on the way out. They got into the old pick-up truck and drove in silence. They were nearing Alex's house when she said, "Just here."

Jacob pulled up onto the side of the road.

"Thanks for the lift and here." she put a piece of paper into his hand. "My mobile number, call me later."

Jacob leant forward to give her a kiss but she stopped him. "You had enough kissing last night." And with that she slid out and walked into the forest, blowing a kiss to Jacob. Once she was out of site of the road she began to run at full speed, a complete blur if she passed anyone. She was now in predator mode, then she smelt it, the hot sweet blood pumping around the body of an innocent deer. She ran near it a few times, she tackled it on the fourth run. She drank deeply, covering the body with leaves and wiping the blood from around her mouth. She felt re-newed energy puls through her veins. She wasnt sure if she should go back home or not. She decided she had better, she jumped up into her open window and dragged her furniture back into place. The she jumped back out of her window and walked in the front door. Carmen was the only one in the house, she was dancing in the living room. She was an incredable dancer, moving gracefully like a swan. Luckil for Alex while Carmen danced she was oblivious of every thing around her. Alex focused on her power, she imagined the smell of Jacob being hidden from her family. But only her family as she knew that the Cullens were vampires and no doubt would know from Bella that she hung out with Jacob. Her power flowed through her body and she felt it conceal the werewolf smell from her family. She sat down on the sofa as the music stopped. Carmen turned the CD player off and then noticed Alex.

"Where were you?"

"I was out hunting."

"All night?" she asked suspiciously.

"I went for a walk before, deep into the forest. It took me a while to find a deer."

"Right." she stilled looked suspicious as she left the room. Alex let out a sigh of relief. It had worked, she didn't normally have to hide anything from her family. Then Bella called. Alex grabbed her phone and called to Carmen, telling her she was heading to Bella's.

"Hey Bella." Alex said into the phone as she opened the front door.

"Hey so how did your date with Jacob go?"

"How do you know that?" Bella laughed.

"Jacob, listen do you want to come over for a bit? Charlie's at the station and Edward has a family commitment."

"Yeah sure, i'm on my way." Alex put her phone back into her pocket then headed to her Mondeo, a present from her missing father. She pulled up outside Bella's house and ran up to the door. Bella opened the door and let her in. They sat on the sofa and Bella turned to face Alex.

"Tell me all about it."


	5. The Bonfire

****

**hope you guys like the story so far, im not sure how many chapters im gonna do but i am gonna take it up to the battle in eclipse, obviously some of the story will change...plz read and review xxxx**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Drip  
Drip  
Drip, The steady beat of rain was nearly driving Jacob insane, but not as insane as Leah's constant whining. She was thinking about Embry's parentage, a painful topic. Jacob couldn't take it any longer.

_Leah shut up! We're all sick of you! _Jacob mentally shouted, Leah cringed slightly but recovered quickly.

_Since when do i listen to you Jacob, _she taunted, _your not leader of the pack._

Jacob was turning round, ready to run and attack Leah but Sam ordered him to leave her alone, because he had no annoying Leah in his ear he thought about the night before. Mainly the fact that Alex had snuck out to see him. And the kiss, that was fabulous.

_Jacob!_

_Stop it!_

_Ewww that's digusting! _came several voices, he'd forgotten he was still in wolf form.

_Sorry guys._

_Jacob get yourself home, it's nearly the end of your shift anyway._

_Thanks Sam. _Jacob said as he ran towards his house. He phased back just before he reached the edge of the forest, untied his shorts and put them on. Billy was still out waiting for Charlie, before they went on their fishing trip. Jacob wasn't sure where Alex was, he would call her and see if she could sneak out again. He looked at the table where his phone was before, it had been moved. He hunted round the house, turning it upside down to find his phone. He found it in the bathroom, he couldn't remember why it was in there but he wasn't bothered. Alex was the first contact in his phone. It rang for a while, he was worried she wouldn't pick up. Then the ringing stopped to be replaced by giggles. Jacob was confused, had he gotten the wrong number. Then he heard Bella ask if it was him, then Alex burst into giggles again. He sat listening for a moment then Alex said 'shhhh Bella' then when more giggling occured 'SHUT UP!'

"...Alex." Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob, sorry about that (more giggling from Bella, Jacob assumed Alex glared at her) but what did you want?"

"I just wondered what you were doing today? But it sounds like you've got plans."

"No, no, not really. Just wanted to get out of the house really. Can i come over, Edwards just come back from his family commitment."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you soon." Jacob flung the phone onto the sofa and followed it. Then Izzy came bounding through the door closely followed by Zak, who had to duck slightly to get through the door. Jacob sat up as Izzy sat on the sofa.

"Hey Jacob." she said. He ruffled her hair, a usual greeting.

"Hey Izzy." he replied as she attempted to flatten her already wild hair. "What do you want?" He asked, Zak had sat on the chair beside the TV. "Sam wanted you too know there's a bonfire on tonight, he said you can bring Alex as she's on your mind."

Jacob blushed and mumbled, "Yeah ok." Then he heard a car pull up on the grass, "That'll be Alex." Izzy jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, Zak watched her bounce to the door. She pulled it open and pratically screamed, "Alex!"

"Hey Izzy." Alex replied just as enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Jacob about the bonfire, your invited too. It's tonight, starts at six."

"Great I'll definetly come."

"Brilliant, we'll see you tonight." Izzy paused mid-chatter. Her brow furrowed in thought. " I'm going to make some brownies!" With that she bounced of to the kitchen everyone staring after her. Zak laughed slouching further into the chair. "Yup fuzzy is totally random"

"I heard that!" came a small yell from the kitchen " I'm not random you just can't think as fast as me! Anyway you'd better not eat my brownies before tonight you ate the whole tray last week greedy fat panda!"

"That was you?" Jacob laughed. Zak shrugged sheepishly.

"She makes heaven brownies!" Alex laughed with Jacob.

"Well i can't wait to try them." Alex told Izzy as she went into the kitchen. "Need any help."

"Yeah sure." Jacob and Zak both sat and watched them work, Zak went into the the kitchen. Izzy was carrying a massive bag of open flour, her eyes only just peeped over the top. Izzy's abandoned jacket lay in the centre of her path. Zak sttod in front of her as her foot caught on the forgoten Jacket and sent her flying. The bag of flour was released from her grip and landed with a tear on Zak. He looked like a ghost, covered from head to toe in flour, glaring at Izzy he began to shake his head, flour was tossed in every direction. Izzy and Alex had to put there hands up to stop the floure covering them. From the sofa Jacob let out a howl of laughter. Zak turned to glare at Jacob who appeared from the sofa, crying with laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" he whined. Izzy had stood up and was staring at Zak.

"You know what, you look more like a panda now." she laughed.

"That does it!" he shouted jokingly and turned and ran at Izzy but she side stepped and ran out of the open door, laughing and shouting, "Catch me if you can Panda!"

Jacob fell with a thud on the floor, he had rolled off the sofa in his fit of laughter. Alex ran out after Zak and Izzy and watched them play fight. Alex leaned against the door frame as Izzy jumped onto Zak's back and he collasped, Izzy stood up triumphantly and he took her feet from under her. She hit the floor and screamed in pain.

"Izzy are you ok?" Zak asked, helping her up.

"I...I..yeah!" she kicked the back of his leg and he went down. "Ha!" she yelled, then ran to the blue campervan parked beside Jacob's house. "Ha I got to the hippy van first."

"Yeah Izzy have you forgotten something?" Zak asked. She stared at him in wonder for a moment, then she nioticed he was still covered in flour.

"The brownies." she said, dragging Alex back into the kitchen. They prepared the brownies for about 10 minutes then joined the boys on the sofa while they waited. Both Jacob and Zak stood up when the smell of the brownies reached them.

"No!" Izzy comanded as she headed to the kitchen to take the brownies out. The boys went into the kitchen when the brownies were cooling. Jacob reached forward to grab one but Izzy was quicker. She grabbed the tray of brownies and tipped them into a bag. "There! Wait till the bonfire and you can have some. Come on Zak i need to get home and change."

Izzy skipped out of the house, followed closely by Zak, he turned and waved goodbye to Jacob and Alex. Jacob sighed with relief when they had gone.

"Whats up with you?" Alex asked as she folded her legs under her as she sat on the chair.

"I thought they weren't gonna leave." Alex looked at Jacob and he shrugged his shoulders, "I thought we could go down to the beach, what do you think?"

"Yeah sure, afterwards can you drop me off home so i can get ready?"

"Yeah, come on." Jacob led the way out of the house and into the woods, following a beaten path. They came to a cliff edge, Alex wondered how they were gonna get down but she saw a path leading down. Jacob jumped down first then helped Alex. He smiled at her and she returned it. The path was rocky, Alex had no problem getting down but Jacob insisted on helping her. The beach was empty, the waves crashing onto the beach. Alex kicked her shoes off and headed to the water. As she went she rolled her jeans up past her knees so they wouldnt get wet.

"You not coming in Jacob?" Alex shouted over her shoulder when she was knee deep.

"Maybe." he replied. She moved in deeper, she heard no sound apart from the crashing of waves. Then from behind she heard the water splashing, like someone was running through it. Alex turned just in time to see Jacob running towards her.

"No!" she screamed, as he scouped her into his arms.

"You wanted to go into the water." he smiled micheviously.

"No Jacob, please." her grip tightened around his neck. "If you drop me I'm taking you with me." she threatened.

"Fine then." he let go of Alex and she crashed into the water. She had kept to her threat and Jacob came tumbling down after losing his balance from all off Alex's weight on his neck. Alex surfaced and laughed, Jacob followed and they swam in the ocean, occasionly splashing each other. They got out of the water dripping wet, Alex's usualy flowing black hair was stuck to her face. "I'll go and grab us some towels and a bit of food."

Alex nodded and Jacob ran up the path with ease. She sat on the sand and waited, wondering if her family would care if she went out tonight. She sighed, hoping that they would let her. Jacob crept up behind her and dropped the huge towel on her head.

"Oy!" Jacob lay the towel down and flopped onto it. He held out two hotdogs, one for him and one for Alex. She muttered thanks and munched on it. "What time is it?"

"When i got to the house it was four, after these I'll take you home so you can get ready."

"Oh thanks, I'll walk and pick my car up after the bonfire."

"Yeah sure." they finished the hotdogs in silence and Jacob swept Alex off her feet and carried her up the path, through the woods and to the car. He put her down and opened the door for her.

"Your such a gentlemen Jacob."

"Why thank you Alex." Jacob closed the door behind her and went roung to the drivers seat. He dropped Alex off in the same place as last time. Instead of walking through the forest Alex walked along the road till she saw her house, she went into the woods and came out at the side of her house. It looked empty, she went round the back and through the kitchen door. She listened for sounds, but the house was quiet. No one was home. Alex ran up into her room and emptied her wardrobe onto her bed. She stared at her clothes, she had no idea what she should wear. Alex sighed, she went into the bathroom and washed. Then did her hair and added a little make-up. Then she went back to her dilema, what to wear. She decided on something comfortable but stylish. She put her bootcut jeans, converse and a striped T-shirt on. Then she headed downstairs. Carmen was in the living room.

"Hey Alex we're going out tonight."

"I can't come, I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"A bonfire with some friends i met." Carmen eyed her suspiciously then said,

"Fair enough, you can go."

"Oh thanks, when are you's going out?"

"As soon as the others get back, so probably about ten minutes." Alex nodded, it had just gone five so her family would be long gone by the time Jacob came. She hoped, the door opened and the family were in and upstairs. I lounged on the sofa while they changed, as soon as they left the house Alex would call Jacob and tell him he could come to hers. Rider was the first back down.

"Hey where are you going tonight?" he asked, ruffling her hair. She growled at him in anger and set about correcting her hair.

"A bonfire." she replied. She stood up and looked into the mirror. Her hair wasnt too bad so she turned to face Rider, and instead met her whole family.

"We're going now Alex keep your mobile with you and we'll call you if it's getting too late. You may be part vampire but you still need your rest." Alex nodded and in a blink of an eye her family had gotten into the X-trail. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and punched Jacob's number in. He answered after the first ring.

"Hey Alex." he greeted.

"Hey Jacob, i just called to tell you..."

"Oh you can't make it." he interupted.

"Erm, no but you can pick me up from mine, my family have gone out somewhere."

"Oh brilliant! I was worried for a minute there."

"Well I'll see you in about half an hour."

"Yep see ya then." the phone went dead and Alex went back to watching TV while she waited. She was nodding off to sleep when a knock at the door startled her. She fell off the sofa and ran to the door. She pulled it open and Jacob was standing there.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yep sure." Alex shut the door behind her and locked it. She got into Jacobs red VW and he pulled out of the driveway. The sun was an orange orb floating above the horizon. They pulled up along the side of the road beside the forest. Jacob got out first and led Alex deep into the forest, they came to a clearing lit up by a medium sized bonfire. Jacob sat down opposite Quil and Embry. Nervously Alex sat down, before she got home she would have to really push her power to cover up this bad smell of werewolf. A buzz of conversation surrounded the fire, Izzy and Zak were the last to come. Izzy bounded over to Alex and Jacob, the bag of brownies in her hand.

"Hey Alex i see you made it."

"Yep I managed to persuade my family to let me come, though they dont know I'm actually here."

"Fair enough. Brownie? she asked as she thrust the bag toward Alex. Before Alex could answer Zak jumped in.

"Hey you said I could have one first." he looked hurt, pretend hurt Alex could tell.

"Fine then her." Izzy pulled a brownie out the bag and tossed it to Zak. He caught it midair and stuffed it into his mouth, cheecks bursting with brownie. Izzy turned back to Alex and gave her a brownie, then she skipped round the bonfire giving out her brownies. A few of the Quilettes refused them and glared at her while she carried on. Zak was watching each of them intently, waiting to see if any would do anything. Alex was watching the different people talk round the bonfire. Zak disappeared into the forest while food was being given out. Alex was away from the fire when it started. She could hear arguing from the small group of people by the fire. Alex moved closer and saw Izzy in the middle of the group. The lads aroung her were the ones that had given her dirty looks as she handed out the brownies.

"...look we all think you should just go." Jared said.

"No, Sam says she and Zak could stay." Jacob cut in.

"No Jacob, they dont belong here, there not even Quilette. I say if they wont leave we force them." Paul shouted. Izzy looked terrified. Paul and Jared towered over her.

"Paul just leave." Jacob pulled Izzy out of the group and started walking towards Alex. Paul was shaking, his face contorted with anger. Izzy and Jacob were near Alex and the forest, Paul was running towards them and jumped. Mid-jump his body began to change, it was becoming longer and taller. He was phasing.

"JACOB!" Alex screamed, Paul was nearly on them.

* * *

Zak came running out of the forest behind Alex at full speed.

"PAUL LOOK OUT!" Jared shouted, but it was too late, Zak had phased and rammed into Paul, who was sent flying over the fire. Zak was bigger than everyone else, he turned to check Izzy, and presumabley Jacob, were ok. But in that moment of distraction Jared had phased and both he and Paul had jumped onto Zak's back, biting the flesh hidden beneath the fur. Zak howled in pain and Izzy made to run to him but Embry, who had come over while the fighting occured, was holding her back. Jacob meanwhile was holding Alex back, she seemed desperate to help Zak, little did Jacob know she could hold both Paul and Jared off. Zak stood up on his back legs and Paul and Jared lost their grip and fell to the ground. Quickly Zak turned round, but they were both back up and Paul punced. He and Zak tumbled into the forest, leaving a wake of destruction. From the other side of the clearing a large black wolf emerged, though not nearly as big as Zak, he bounded across the clearing and into the forest. Within a few seconds the snarls and fighting stopped.

Sam emerged from the forest Zak and Paul in tow. He turned to Jacob.

"You'd better tell her the whole story."

* * *

**Well i hope u enjoyed tht,,,plz review,,,i need more reviewers**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys next chapter, sorry if it takes me a while 2 update i dont have internet access during the week and im working on another story as well. **

**Enjoy xxx**

Jacob, Alex, Izzy and Zak were crowded in Jacob's red VW, Izzy was clinging to Zak. The fight had left her shaken. She had taken care of Zak when he was going through a rough patch; they had travelled America and thought they had found a new home in the pack. Izzy was worried it was all over. Jacob was filing in Alex on everything about the wolves, the story of the spirit warriors and the third wife who sacrificed herself to save the Quilettes. Jacob took them all to his and told them they could sleep there. He pulled out sleeping bags from the spare room. Izzy slept on the sofa, Zak slept on the floor beside the sofa, Alex was on the chair and Jacob was leaning against it in the sleeping bags. Izzy was sound asleep and Zak was snoring like a panda. Alex was slowly drifting off to sleep. Jacob sat up awake for a while, he was glad he didn't have to explain it to Alex out of the blue. At least she had seen it.

The next morning Alex was the first to wake, she decided after the night before events everyone deserved a cooked breakfast. Billy was staying at Sue's to keep out of there way and he was going to spend the day with Charlie out fishing. She rummaged through the cupboards and found the food for a fry up. Both Zak and Jacob were woken up by the smell and Izzy woke soon after. They all sat down and ate their breakfast. Izzy sat very close to Zak and was quieter than usual. Everybody was silent in the house. Izzy jumped with fright, howling could be heard around Jacob's house.

"I'll be back." Jacob said. He opened the door and Alex saw him change as he left the house. Alex was listening intently, she could hear nothing. They must be talking in their thoughts. Ten minutes later Jacob re-entered the house followed by Sam. He sat down opposite Izzy.

"Izzy you and Zak can stay here as long as you want. I have ordered Paul and Jared not to harm you or say anything like that again." Sam told her.

"Thank you." Came a small voice so unlike Izzy's that Alex thought there was someone else in the room. Sam left to rejoin the pack. He whispered something to Jacob who nodded. As the day progressed Izzy started to go back to her normal self. By the end of the day it was like nothing had happened. Alex had called her family and told them she was staying at a friend's for a few days. Izzy had wandered into the kitchen while they were watching a movie.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Zak shouted.

"Making a cake." She replied. Alex laughed and Zak just shrugged his shoulder. "Alex can you come help me."

"Yeah sure." Alex jumped over Jacob who was leaning against the chair she was sitting on. She walked into the kitchen to see Izzy pulling ingredients out of various cupboards. She and Alex set to work on making the cake. Once it was in the oven Izzy had an idea.

"Alex." She whispered so the boys couldn't hear her. "Look what I found." Out of the bottom cupboard she pulled out two water guns. She had a mischievous grin on her face, Alex grinned with her.

The boys were both slouching on the couch; it was the middle of the day now. They were very engrossed in the movie they were watching. They had no idea what was going to happen to them. Izzy and Alex were creeping up behind them, water guns ready. They waited until they were directly behind the sofa.

"One, two, three..." Izzy mouthed. On three they both pulled the trigger and soaked the boys. Izzy and Alex ran towards the door and out into the forest. They were laughing away; Alex could hear Zak and Jacob shouting at them. They ran as far into the forest as they could.

"Haha, that was great." Izzy said.

"Yeah, oh they're gonna be so angry with us. If they can catch up." Alex was leaning against a tree catching her breath. The forest around them was silent; they had dropped the water guns further back. "Do you reckon they'll find us?"

"Depends, if they phased they'll be able to smell us, and if they haven't they might still be able to smell us."

"So either way they'll find us."

"Yeah basically." A rustle in the leaves caught their attention. Izzy moved round to where the noise had come from, she came back and shook her head. There was no one there. Suddenly from above two figures dropped down from the trees. Alex and Izzy screamed and then realized it was Jacob and Zak. They had fallen over laughing. Once they had finished laughing Jacob nodded at Zak.

"Come on Izzy." Zak said, he jumped through the trees and phased, Alex hadn't noticed he was all black apart from his ear and the tip of the tail. Izzy followed, phasing mid-air too. She was smaller than the wolves, only just above knee height. She was the opposite of Zak who was huge. She was also pure white. They ran off deeper into the forest.

"Alex, stand back I want to show you something." Alex took a few steps back and waited. Jacob started to phase. Once he had transformed he turned to face Alex.

"Wow." Alex breathed. She stepped forward, hand outstretched to stroke Jacob's reddish-brown fur. It was so soft. He was as tall as she was. He lay down on forest floor. He jerked his head from Alex to his back.

"You want me to get on?" Alex asked. Jacob nodded and Alex gently climbed on. He stood up and Alex got a good grip on his fur. Once she was settled Jacob took off at a run. Her hair was blowing out behind her.

"WOOHOO!" she shouted. "Haha this is great!" Jacob barked, which Alex assumed was a laugh. After a while they caught up with Zak. Izzy was ahead of them. Suddenly Jacob and Zak stopped. Alex looked down at Jacob about to speak but he shook his head which she took as a sign for no noise. She sat up straighter and looked around, she could see nothing. Jacob and Zak were moving through the forest slowly. Jacob looked to Zak and he shook his head. Jacob moved even slower while Zak picked up the pace. Zak moved in a circle. Jacob stopped and Alex peered through the trees. Izzy was lying on the forest floor, oblivious to the hunter approaching. Alex now knew why they wanted her to be silent. Izzy turned to face the hunter and froze. He was advancing slowly. Izzy was growling. The hunter had pulled his gun up and was aiming it at Izzy. Behind Izzy, Zak emerged. The hunter hadn't noticed Zak, but once he had started to growl he looked up at him. A look of terror appeared on his face; he dropped his gun and turned to run. Zak and Izzy were turning away, heading towards Jacob and Alex. The hunter tripped on the tree roots and caught his arm. His blood began to drip to the forest floor. The smell hit Alex like a brick wall, sure she lived round humans and was used to the smell, but when the blood was out in the open it was hard to resist. She tightened her grip on Jacob's fur and buried her head into it. Jacob had broken into a run; the wind blowing in her face had driven the smell of blood from her mind. Jacob stopped at the edge of the forest and allowed Alex to get off. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back in his human form.

"Are you ok?" he asked Alex. He had felt her grip tighten.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. It's just..." Alex shuddered at the thought of human blood. "Blood. I hate seeing it." Jacob pulled Alex into a hug and she buried her head in his shoulder, all thoughts of the hunter out of her mind. They stood like that till Izzy came skipping out of the forest closely followed by Zak.

"You ok Alex?" Zak asked. "I felt you tense up."

"Yeah, I just don't like the sight of blood."

"Well your ok now." Izzy had grabbed Alex's arm and was dragging her to Jacob's house. "We need to check on the cake." She said in response to Alex's questioning look.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Alex and Izzy sped up and went straight to the kitchen. The cake was cooked so Izzy pulled it out and put it on the cooling rack. Izzy started pulling things out of the cupboard again, after ten minutes she had made icing sugar for the cake. Together Alex and Izzy iced the cake, then brought it out for Jacob and Zak to see. Alex went back into the kitchen and brought out a knife to cut the cake. They all sat around the table eating cake and chatting till Billy came home. Izzy and Zak said they were gonna go home and Alex said she'd better get home or her family might get suspicious. She told Jacob he didn't need to take her as she had her car. She drove quickly to her house, and on the way pushed her power to cover the smell. Most of the cars were gone. Only Destiny and Rider's vehicles were there. At least she didn't have to face the whole family. She went straight upstairs to change her clothes. When she came back down Rider was in the corridor.

"Rider what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Moving my stuff." He replied. The box in front of him lifted into the air and started to float towards the stairs.

"Erm wouldn't it not be easier to...I dunno...carry it." Alex suggested.

"Yeah but I don't want to do it the easy way." He grunted while he was concentrating.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Alex left him alone and went into the living room. Destiny was on her laptop; Alex couldn't see what she was doing.

"Hey Destiny."

"Hey Alex, did you have a good time at your friends?"

"Yeah it was great."

"Ah good, I'm glad to see you making friends, just not with those wolves. If they had found out who you were they would have killed you."

"Yeah I know." Alex muttered. Alex didn't want to stay in the house and be questioned further once the rest of her family got home. She had school the next day so she went into Forks, had some tea and headed home to go to bed. Her family were all in the living room. She didn't bother to say hello, this was what it was like everywhere they went. Alex would be distant form them and they would hardly bother with her. It was only seven but she was exhausted. Slowly her eyes drooped closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Alex woke earlier than usual the next morning. She looked at her clock and it said it was four in the morning. She took an hour to have a bath then another hour to change. She decided to walk to school that morning, so at six she left the house and headed through the forest. She took the longest route she could and arrived at school just as lessons started. She had English first, they were still watching Macbeth, Alex took her seat at the back with Bella. Edward was not in today. Alex and Bella talked in all their lessons. Bella wanted to know how her weekend was. Alex wasn't sure if Bella know about the pack of wolves so she didn't mention it. After school Alex went to Bella's.

"Hey girls." Charlie greeted them.

"Hey Charlie." Alex replied.

"What are you twos doing tonight?" Charlie asked.

"We've got some English homework." Bella answered. They set up all their work on the kitchen table and Charlie left them to it. Bella brought her laptop down from her room and they started on their Macbeth coursework. They had to write an essay on how evil is presented in the play. They carried on working till Charlie came and told them it was getting late. Alex packed up her stuff and said goodbye to Bella. She lied and said her brother was meeting her just up the road. Instead she walked through the woods, her heightened senses meant she good detect any movement in the forest. Normally she didn't bother using them but tonight she thought it was best. The forest was unusually quiet. But this didn't worry Alex; she set off at full speed and was back at her house in a matter of minutes. Her family were scattered around the house. Alex went into her room. Her grand piano was against the far wall, it must have arrived while she was out. She sat on the stool and ran her fingers along the keys. The sound of the notes brought joy to Alex. She settled herself and began to play her favourite song, The Climb (Joe McElderry version)

"I can almost see it," Alex began to sing.

"That dream I'm dreaming but,

There's a voice inside my head saying,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make,

Feels lost with no direction,

My faith is shaken,

But I...I gotta keep trying,

Gotta keep my held high,

There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,

Aint about how fast I get there,

Aint about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb,

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking,

Sometimes might knock me down but,

No I'm not breaking,

I may not know it,

But these are the moments that,

I'm gonna remember most yeah,

Just gotta keep going,

And I...I gotta be strong,

Just keep pushing on coz,

There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,

Aint about how fast I get there,

Aint about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb,

Yeah, yeah,

There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,

There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,

Aint about how fast I get there,

Aint about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb," Alex finished the song and took a deep breath. She smiled, happy to know she had another way to avoid her family. Quickly she changed into her pj's and clambered into bed.

The next week went by very quickly; Alex spent most nights with Bella doing whatever homework they got. Once the weekend came Alex spent a lot of time with Jacob over the weekend. Luckily her family were not suspicious; they all believed she was spending time with friends she had met at school. All of them they assumed were humans. It wasn't exactly a lie; Alex spent time with Bella, a human friend from school. Alex also spent time with Izzy and Zak. Alex and Izzy had become great friends; they often spent weekends at Izzy's house. They had a week off school coming up and Alex was making plans to spend it at Jacob's some days then Izzy's the rest. Alex parked her Mondeo outside Jacobs. She got out the car and walked over to his door. She opened it and walked in.

"Jacob you here." She called. Jacob emerged from his room.

"Hey Alex, were gonna go for a walk through the forest if that's ok."

"Yeah sure."

"And happy birthday."

"Huh, how did you know?" Alex had told no one when her birthday was, for starters she didn't get any older so she didn't see the point.

"A little bird told me." He laughed. Jacob grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her towards the forest. They walked for a while, Alex becoming bored.

"How much further is it?" Alex whined.

"Not far, wait." He said coming to a standstill. He covered Alex's eyes with a clothe. "There we go, come on."

"Jacob! Why do I need my eyes covered?" Alex asked as she stumbled over a tree root.

"You'll see."

"No I won't! I can't see anything!" Jacob laughed again.

"Don't worry we'll be there in a few minutes." Alex felt the tree roots disappear and Jacob stopped her again. Where ever they were it was quiet. Jacob pulled the clothe off. Alex gasped. They were in the clearing where they had the bonfire, but it had been redecorated. At the far end was a table bursting with food, lights had been hung over the clearing and flowers had been placed around. Beside the food was a music player and the switch for the lights. In the middle of the clearing was a make shift dance floor and there was Izzy, Zak, Bella, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Sam and two unknown girls. One was holding hands with Sam, she had scars on her face but they did not hide her beauty. The other was standing near Seth, she looked very protective of him. Alex assumed that must have been his sister.

"Well...oh thanks Jacob." Alex said, giving him a big hug. "My family normally don't do much for my birthday."

"It was no problem." Jacob nodded at Izzy who dragged Alex to a pile of presents.

"Here, this is from me and Zak." Alex smiled at Izzy and opened it to reveal a beautiful amethyst dress. She pulled it out and held it up to herself.

"Wow, its gorgeous Izzy thanks." Alex pulled Izzy into a hug. She opened the rest of her presents. Jacob was the last to give her a present. She opened the small box, it contained a long silver chain with a small charm of a wolf. Alex smiled.

"I made it myself." Jacob whispered as he fastened it round her neck. "And just so you know, Bella knows about the pack." Alex nodded. Izzy ran off and started the music. The girl who had been with Sam came over to see Alex.

"Hi Alex, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancée."

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for the make-up, I wasn't expecting a present from you. And can I just ask but who is that?" Alex pointed to the other girl who was standing away from where everyone was dancing.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. And that's Leah, the first girl to transform in the Quilette tribe. She hates it, she didn't even want it so it takes it out on everyone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway Sam looks a little lonely, I'd better go, have a good party."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." Alex turned round on the spot and watched everyone dance, the song was slow. Embry and Bella, Izzy and Zak, and Sam and Emily were dancing on the spot while Seth and Quil were messing on dancing round the other two. Collin and Brady were sitting by the trees talking. Jacob jumped in and he and Alex ended up spinning round. The dancing went on for a while then Izzy declared the buffet open. She bounced over to the table and unwrapped the food with Bella's help. Everybody piled in except Leah. The whole she time had kept to the side, not joining but watching Seth the whole time. When the next song started Quil decided to dance with Alex. When the song changed Alex ended up dancing with someone different till she ended up dancing with Jacob again. The light was fading fast so Izzy turned the overhead lights on. They were like mini spot-lights all over the clearing. The very last song was a slow one, Alex rested her head on Jacobs shoulder. They lost themselves in the music, the song seemed to go on for ages. When it finally ended they noticed that everyone else had gone. Slowly they walked towards Jacob's, hand in hand. Jacob pulled Alex closer and put his arm round her waist.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah, it had been the best ever birthday. Thank you."

"No problem." Jacob kissed Alex on the head. The house was in sight so they slowed down a bit more.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Alex asked.

"In my bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag."

"Oh no." Alex stopped and swung Jacob to face her. "I can't let you do that."

"It's fine honestly, I don't mind."

"But..."

"Shh." Jacob put his finger against her lips and lent closer. "Don't complain."

He moved his hand to the back of Alex's neck and pulled her face towards his. Their lips met softly and his other hand wrapped round her waist, trapping her. Alex had one hand on his arm and the other was snaking its way up to his neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair. Jacob made to pull away but Alex kept him in place. Finally Alex pulled away breathless.

"Come on then." She said, "It's getting dark." Alex walked ahead, leaving Jacob standing in the trees.

"You coming or are you gonna stand there all night!" Alex shouted back to Jacob. Alex went to her car, while Jacob caught up, so she could get her clothes, pj's and toothbrush. Billy told them to go straight to bed, so Jacob let Alex change in his room while he changed in the bathroom. He pulled a sleeping bag out of his cupboard and laid it on the floor. Alex was already lying under the covers and was drifting off to sleep. Jacob sighed, _she looks so beautiful when she sleeps_, Jacob thought. Jacob kissed the top of her head before he got into the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Jacob had woken before Alex; Sam had come over to tell him he needed him to do his patrol.

"What'll Alex do while I'm gone?" Jacob asked.

"You can take her with you."

"Ah thanks Sam. I'll tell her when she wakes up." Sam was just leaving when Alex came wandering in. Her hair was sticking up in different directions. She stretched her arms into the air and yawned.

"Good morning Alex." Sam said.

"Good morning Sam."

"Alex you coming on patrol with me this morning." Jacob told her as Sam left.

"What do you need to go on patrol for?" Alex asked.

"To keep an eye out for cold ones."

"Vampires." Alex whispered.

"Exactly, go get ready and we'll set off." Alex headed into the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jacob, the pack wouldn't be very happy. She would wait for a bit, see how long she could put of telling him. She picked up the make-up kit Emily and Sam had gotten her. Izzy must have brought it to Jacob's. She put a little foundation on and some lip gloss. Then she had a quick wash, and went about sorting her hair. Once it was untangled she changed into a pair of jeans and a chequered shirt. She slipped her converse on and went back into the living room. Jacob was standing by the door. When Alex came out he ran towards the forest to phase. He emerged in his wolf form and lay down so Alex could climb up. She settled herself and held onto his fur. Jacob started to run through the trees. Alex suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead she focussed on the forest around her. She could hear over members of the pack running around. Jacob slowed to a jog when they neared a river. He started to pace along it but never crossed to the other side. The wind blew over from the other side of the river; Alex got a strong smell of vampire. It was the Cullen's smell; the other side of the river must be there land. Jacob did explain a bit about that but not who the vampires were, though Alex could guess. Would something like that happen to Alex and her family if they found out or would they just kill them. Jacob started growling; Alex looked at him in shock but then looked at the other side of the river. Emmet was standing a little way back from the river. He was watching Alex and Jacob. Jacob was still growling so Alex lent forwards and tried to calm him. When she looked back up Emmet had disappeared and Jacob was calm again. He wandered away from the river and Alex fell asleep on his back. She woke up when Jacob was heading back to his house. Gracefully she slipped off his back and turned away so he could transform back and put his shorts on. The few days Alex was at Jacob's were spent either at the beach or with him on patrol. She didn't mind, she found it entertaining to run through the forest on a wolves back. On the fourth day of her week off she packed up her stuff and Jacob took her over to Izzy's. She gave him a quick kiss and walked up the path that led to her house. It was two storeys and white in colour. The hippy van was parked on the drive and Alex knocked tentatively on the door and it burst open to reveal Izzy carrying a duvet.

"Hey we're sleeping downstairs, we're also gonna watch movies today. Hope you don't mind."

"No of course not." Izzy led Alex into the house and directed her to the bathroom to change. They spent the day watching movies and talked late into the night. When Izzy finally turned the lights off Alex drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Well there ya go, plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken me so long to update but i got writers block and i have other stories going and when i got back to school the teachers gave me lots of homework and etc..**

**sooo i hope you enjoy it**

Izzy was busy in the kitchen when Alex woke up. Zak was lounging on the sofa, eyelids drooping, feet dangling off the edge. Alex stifled a laugh, Izzy served breakfast and talked about what they were gonna do while Alex was staying.

The end of her stay came too quick, and before she knew it she was back in her own home, stuck with her family. Alex was spending the day with Carmen, the rest of her family were out visiting friends and Lilliana was out hunting.

**Lilliana(follows Lilliana for a bit)**

Lilliana could hear the steady heartbeat of the dear, but it could not sense her thanks to Alex's protection. Then the horrible stench of a wolf crept up her nostrils, she froze. The wolf was passing nearby and then before her very eyes he transformed back into his human form. It was the boy Alex had brought home. Jacob was close to the house, and their hunting ground. Lilliana knew she needed to warn the family to hunt further away, take their cars so that the wolf couldn't follow them. She turned and ran, she had already had enough blood. The house was empty apart from Alex and Carmen. Carmen's music filled the room as she danced gracefully around the room. Alex was lounging on the sofa watching the TV with the subtitles on. Then she smelt it, the wolf's smell. She turned quickly on the spot, expecting him to be standing behind her but he was not. Lilliana frowned, then sat next to Alex, the smell was even stronger over here, Lilliana jumped off the seat, turned Carmen's music and the TV off.

"You." She pointed accusingly at Alex. Alex looked confused. "You've been out with that _wolf_" Lilliana said the word like it was a disease.

"No I haven't." Alex said.

"You have you liar!" Lilliana screamed, the rest of the family walked into the room.

"What's all the shouting for?" Destiny asked.

"She has been with that wolf." Lilliana sneered.

"No I haven't." Alex stood up, she hated being accused, even though she had been with that wolf. They questioned her for a while then Gregoriopp(silent p's) took Lilliana aside and whispered something to her. They came back over and Lilliana stood in front of Alex. Her eyes were unfocused, Alex knew what was coming.

"No." She said while trying to move.

"Stop her." Gregoriopp(silent p's) said, he looked away, he hated to do this but it had to be done. Destiny and Rider held onto her arms, looks of sorrow in their eyes. Alex struggled against Lilliana's mind control, she knew it would do no good.

"Tell us everything." Lilliana demanded.

"I-I've b-been with him, I love him and I know the rest of the pack and they know I know. I spent the last week in the company of wolves." Alex said, she had tried to resist but it didn't work.

"You are not to leave the house and are to sever all ties with this Jacob." Gregoriopp(silent p's) said, walking out of the room. "Actually, I'll do it." He said from the kitchen. He picked up Alex's phone which she had left on the bench next to an empty plate. He found Jacob's number and sent him a text,

_Jacob, I don't want to see you ever again. I don't love you anymore, don't come to see me. Tell the others that I'm not gonna see them again. Goodbye._

Then Gregoriopp(silent p's) turned her phone off and dropped it into one of the many kitchen drawers. Alex had stormed up to her room, she knew that they would be on guard outside the window. She peeped out and sure enough Lilliana was standing outside her window. She had no way to contact Jacob or any of the others. She was stuck; she knew that they wouldn't even let her go to school. Alex buried her head into her pillow, and cried her heart out.

Jacob sat staring at the text from Alex, he couldn't believe she would do something like this. Anger was boiling inside of him, he needed to get out of the house. He ran out of the door and straight into the forest, he phased. He thought running would clear his head but it only made him think about it more.

_What's wrong? _Izzy asked. Jacob remembered the text so Izzy could see it. _OMG! She never wants to see us again, but that's not like her. Jacob something's up. _

_Yeah I know, she's stopped loving me. _He replied harshly, he phased back and put his shorts on. He wandered through the woods for hours. He didn't dare go back to wolf form, he knew the rest of the pack would be waiting for him. And as if on cue howls could be heard in the forest.

Eventually Jacob did return home but he spent days in his room. Izzy was an often visitor as was Bella. Alex hadn't turned up for school for nearly two weeks. Her brother Gregoriopp(silent p's) had called the school to say she had a very contagious illness and only her family were allowed to see her. Izzy was growing suspicious; she didn't think Alex was one to have a guy fall for her then all of a sudden stop seeing him. She would drive past her house often in her blue hippy van, hoping to see a glimpse of Alex. She always thought that someone was standing outside of Alex's window, but when she looked again the grass was empty.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Zak asked, Izzy was standing still in the kitchen, a bowl of cake mix in front of her.

"Oh...erm...just thinking about Alex, I miss her so much." Izzy replied, mixing the cake mix. Zak swung his arm around Izzy and pulled her into a bear hug.

"We all do Fuzzy." Zak laughed. Izzy pulled away and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Panda, shall we go and break her out?" Zak scowled at Izzy's idea.

"Break her out?" he asked uncertainly, Izzy nodded, her wild hair bouncing. A plan was already formulating in Izzy's mind, she would get one of the pack members to distract her family and Zak would lift Izzy to Alex's window.

"Come on, I need Seth."

'Seth' Zak mouthed, he was extremely confused.

Sitting in the hippy van Izzy filled Seth and Zak in on her plan. They both stared at her in disbelief. Seth reluctantly got out of the hippy van and walked along the road ready. Zak and Izzy snuck under Alex's window, it was open and light was shining out. After a few minutes wait Seth knocked on the front door. Izzy nodded to Zak and he lifted her up, Izzy easily reached the window. She hoisted herself in to find a surprised Alex lounging on her bed, a book in her hand.

"Izzy!" she said, not loud enough for her family to hear though.

"We're here to break you out." Alex smiled broadly, then grabbing a shoulder bag and a rucksack, she piled things she would need in. Then she went to the window and carefully lowered herself onto Zak's shoulder, who then helped her to the ground. Izzy was next and they snuck back into the hippy van, Seth appeared moments later.

"Thanks guys." Alex said. They drove fast, in case her family noticed sooner. Then they pulled up in front of a familiar house, Alex took a deep breath.

'How is Jacob going to forgive me?' Alex wondered.

**Sorry its not very long but i thought u'd want a new chapter and plz review**

**its just there**

**V**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
